I Don't Want To Wait
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: Bella has a car accident the week before she is to marry Edward which changes the course of her life. Bella/Jacob, Bella/OC, Jacob/OC. Supernatural Romance. Please give it a chance.
1. Prologue

**I Don't Want To Wait**

**Prologue**

"Bells, come on!" Charlie yelled as Bella grabbed her coat quickly before slipping it onto her figure.

"I know, Dad. We have to be there before noon to make sure that Alice doesn't get a bad cake. She is a terrible taste-tester." Charlie nodded and patted Bella's shoulder as they walked to their separate vehicles.

"Have you talked to Seth today?" Bella nodded to Charlie's question and sighed.

"No news about Jake, Dad." She frowned as she thought of her missing best friend.

"Okay, Bells. I'm going to meet you at the bakery. I have to stop by the station quickly." She nodded and gave him a sweet grin.

"See you there, Dad." He nodded and watched as she climbed into her truck and drove off. He climbed into the cruiser and drove off towards the station. Charlie got out at the police station and went to his office.

He picked up the package that had been left on his desk.

His great-grandmother, Elizabeth Blackman, had been one of the few Titanic survivors that were pulled from the water, along with her husband, Jonathan Blackman.

Charlie was creating a family tree and had contacted the creator of the Titanic Survivor Association to collect information about Elizabeth Blackman and his grandfather.

Charlie frowned as he began to read the letter.

**_Mr. Swan,  
We regret to inform you that we have no information on a Mrs. Elizabeth Blackman, but we have information on her husband, Jonathan. We have enclosed all the copies of the documents and pictures we have in our possession on Jonathan Blackman. I am sorry, but there was no passenger that boarded the R.M.S. Titanic named Elizabeth Blackman._**

**_Sincerely,  
Joseph Hanson_**

Charlie pulled off the letter and set it on the table. It was so weird. They were both supposed to be on the ship.

He looked back at the handful of papers to find a picture of a small family. There was a woman seated in a chair with a man standing behind her and a child standing next to her chair. The man's hand was on her shoulder and the child's hand was in hers. He looked closely and gasped.

"Holy Mother of God!" The woman looked just like his daughter, Bella, and the man behind her looked just like Jacob.

Bella ran her fingers through her hair as she thought of what Jacob could be doing just at that moment. She wondered if he missed her the same way she missed him and if he ever thought about her.

She looked out her side window to see Seth running side by side with her truck and she smiled at him momentarily before she lost control of her truck.

Alice gasped as she got a vision that would change everything in their lives forever.

"What is it, Alice?" Rosalie asked as she placed her hand on her shoulder and Esme listened closely.

"I just had a vision! We have to get to the hospital! It's Bella!" They quickly dropped everything at the bakery and went to their separate vehicles before speeding towards the hospital. Just as they got there, they saw a completely drenched Seth with only shorts on running a limp, soaked Bella into the hospital.

They ran at a human pace into the hospital as Seth placed her on the gurney.

"What happened, Seth?" Esme was the first to ask as Rosalie snarled.

"What did you do, mutt?" Seth didn't get a word in when Alice stood up for him.

"Seth didn't do anything. We are lucky he was there or she would be dead." Everyone looked at Alice.

"What happened, Alice?" Rosalie asked, confident in Alice's ability.

"Bella hit some black ice and lost control of the truck. She hit the guardrail and her truck went into the water." Esme gasped as she hugged Seth.

"Thank Heaven you were there, Seth!" He chuckled and patted her back.

"It's no problem, Esme. Jacob asked me to keep an eye on her." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Was he phased when it happened?" Esme asked as she released Seth and he nodded.

"He was very scared and worried. He should be here soon." They nodded as the devil ran into the door.

"Is she okay?" Jacob asked as he approached Seth. He completely disregarded the Cullen girls and stopped in front of Seth.

Jacob had changed. His hair was long, to his shoulders, and he had a little peach fuzz.

He was also being very instinctive. He needed to get a grip or he would probably expose himself in that hospital.

"She is stable." Carlisle walked over and Jacob snapped his eyes to Carlisle with a hard scowl.

"Is she going to live?" He turned his eyes to Alice and she nodded.

"But, there is a problem." Jacob lightly shook, but Seth placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"What is the problem?" He snapped at Alice and she lightly jumped at his tone.

"When she wakes, she's not herself. She acts like she is a different person. She even calls us all by different names. It's strange." He narrowed his eyes more as he thought.

"Is there anything that can be done?" He hissed through his teeth at Carlisle who shrugged.

"We will have to wait until she wakes up."

"Maybe we should call Tanya. Maybe she can help figure it out." Carlisle nodded and Jacob growled.

"Another bloodsucker?" Rosalie growled at him.

"You better show some respect, dog. We care about Bella just as much as you do. Tanya is a medium and can help with whatever is going to happen to Bella." Both Rosalie and Jacob snarled at each other.

"Jake, man, maybe she can help. You need to stay calm." Jacob growled at Seth and turned back to Carlisle.

"Where is she?"

"I will show you, Jacob. Everyone, follow me."

Hello, everyone! This is very different for me and please bear with me. Me+Reviews=Faster Updates :)


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want To Wait**

**Chapter One**

Jacob could hear her screaming down the hall and sprinted for the room where it originated from.

"Jonathan!" She screamed as he entered the room and he saw the nurses holding her back as she struggled against their grasps. "Release me this instant!" She spoke with some accent that he couldn't pinpoint and she spoke very different.

"Calm down, Ms. Swan!" Carlisle stepped in front of Jacob and put up his hand.

"It's okay, ladies. Let her go." They let her go and she ran into Jacob's chest, wrapping her arms around him. They all could smell her fear as she panted.

"Doctor, she ripped out her IV. She needs to be stitched up. She could bleed to death!" The first nurse spoke up.

"Jonathan, don't let them near me." She sniffled as she buried her face in his chest and his arms came around her and held her close. There was something different. He didn't feel the connection that he always had with his Bells. There was something wrong.

"You were right about the weird names." She obviously hadn't heard him as Alice nodded.

"I will take care of her, Francine." The nurses both left and she cried into his chest.

"Jonathan, my love, where am I?" His eyes widened as he looked down at her. Okay, that was new.

"You're in the hospital." She shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek.

"This is not the hospital." He nodded.

"Yes, it is." She looked behind Jacob and quickly jumped away from him. She saw Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle and looked scared.

"Marianna, Carmen, Natasha, David, what are you doing here?" Jacob turned around and saw that she was complete ignoring Seth. "And what happened to your eyes?" She placed her hands behind her back and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Bella, are you alright, honey?" Esme asked as she watched Bella look around the empty room.

"Who are you speaking to, Marianna?" She looked to her with respect in her eyes and Esme's eyes narrowed.

"You, Bella." Her eyes widened and then she laughed.

"It seems you are spending too much time with Christopher, Marianna. I don't know anyone by the name of Bella. It's such a strange name, don't you think?" They all exchanged looks with each other and then Edward made his appearance with Tanya in tow.

She looked between Edward and Jacob with fear in her eyes.

"Love, what are you doing here?" She asked simply and attempting to hide her fear of Fredrick learning about her affair with Jonathan.

"I believe we need to leave her alone with Tanya." She smiled at Tanya.

"Tanya!" Tanya approached her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Jacob narrowed her eyes as he watched the union.

"Come on, everyone. Let's leave these two to talk." Carlisle announced and Jacob was hesitant to leave her alone.

"Jonathan, please, stay." She didn't care if Fredrick became suspicious, but he didn't seem it.

"She is right. Stay here with her." Edward turned and lead everyone out. She released herself from Tanya and grabbed Jacob's hand, placing it to her face with a smile.

"I'm alright, my love." He couldn't help, but smile at her.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." She nodded to Tanya and they both sat on the hospital bed, facing each other. She held Jacob's hand as she smiled up at him, blowing him a kiss. He actually blushed as she turned her attention back to Tanya.

"What is the dilemma, my friend?" Her accent was thick and she tightened her hand on Jacob's.

"You know her?" Jacob asked and she looked up at him.

"Of course, Jonathan. You know Tanya. She's my best friend in the whole world." Tanya took a deep breath even though she didn't need it.

"Elizabeth, there is something I need to explain to you and it will be… difficult to hear." She narrowed her eyes in confusion and nodded.

"Go ahead, Tanya."

"Elizabeth, my dear friend, do you remember what day it is?" She seemed in thought and nodded.

"I believe it is... the second of April, Tanya." Tanya gulped.

"The year?" She laughed and lightly slapped Tanya's hand.

"Don't be silly, Tanya! It is the year 1912." Jacob's eyes widened and Tanya nodded to him.

"There is something you must understand, Elizabeth. The year is 2012." She gasped and then laughed.

"You are definitely socializing with my Jonathan too much." She brought his hand to her face and kissed his palm. "Did you put her up to this, love?" She looked back at Jacob and he shook his head.

"I'm telling you the truth, Elizabeth. I know this is hard to hear, but his name isn't Jonathan Blackman. His name is Jacob Black. You are back in Washington. You're not in England, honey. Your spirit is in the body of your great-great granddaughter, Isabella Swan. Somehow, your souls switched a little while ago when she had a vehicular accident.

"Jacob here is from the Quileute Reservation of La Push outside of Forks, Washington and has known Bella since he was a baby. That is why they were calling you Bella." Elizabeth, or the soul in Bella's body, quickly stood up and released Jacob's hand.

"That's not possible, Tanya. I'm sixteen years old and my name is Elizabeth Swanson. I was born in Astoria, Oregon and-and-and then moved to Cornwall where I met Fredrick and Jonathan." Tanya sighed in frustration.

"Would it help you better to understand if I explained to you what is in store for you and Jonathan?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she glanced at Jacob momentarily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Considering to you it is April 2nd of 1912, you are currently pregnant, in 1912, by Jonathan." She gasped and her knees nearly buckled.

"Pregnant?" Tanya nodded slowly and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes. I lost track of you after Titanic, but you were pregnant when you were on the ship." Elizabeth groaned and shook her head.

"No! Don't mess with me like that god damnit! You know how I feel about that! You know that I want that so bad with him!" She quickly pointed at him and Tanya stood up.

"I know that, honey, but you have to understand this! That is not Jonathan!" Elizabeth scowled and turned to Jacob.

"Tell her, Jonathan." His eyes narrowed as he thought on everything that Tanya and Elizabeth had opened his mind to. Souls traveling through time? This was a first, but was anything impossible anymore?

"My name isn't Jonathan." She gasped and shook her head.

"No, that's not possible. You're in on this, too, Jonathan!" She pointed angrily at him and he rubbed his hands through his short hair. Tanya stepped between Jacob and Elizabeth and gripped her shoulders.

"Stop it, Elizabeth! It's true!" She broke through Elizabeth's stubborn personality and she broke down.

"It's not possible, Tanya." Elizabeth whispered through her heartbreaking crying.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry." Elizabeth shook her head and pushed her way through Tanya and Jacob, running out of the hospital room in only her hospital gown.

**I know its a little sad and weird, but this is something i had to do. What will Elizabeth's impact be on Jacob and everyone in the year 2012? Will someone impact Bella in the year 1912? Will it be Jonathan or someone else? Next chapter will be Bella in 1912. Me+Lots of Reviews= Faster Updates!**


	3. Author's note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
